The romance of your frozen lips
by Paix'Q
Summary: One-shot. UA. Sombre. Axel est nécrophile, il aime les gens morts. Mais il va découvrir grâce à la mort d'un certain garçon qu'un corps en vie peut parfois être plus beau qu'un corps inerte. Axel/Riku


_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite note: _Encore un truc du genre de 'RED ROSES FOR A FROZEN DOLL', assez sombre et tout ça... et toujours avec un Axel qui ne volerait pas sa place dans un hopital psychiatrique. Donc, j'ai maintenant l'honneur de vous présenter mon Axel nécrophile (j'aime les tordus). Comme toujours j'ai écrit ça après minuit, et en écoutant du Marylin Manson (the romance of your assassination, if you're Bonnie, I'll be your Clyde... lalala... ¤va se coucher¤) mais j'ai quand même décidé de le poster avec quelques retrouches dans la journée... et j'ai bien fait. J'ai un peu limité les dégats... disons que l'ancienne version était carrément plus gore X3 Oh, et vous pourrez encore admirer dans ce one-shot à quel point je suis nulle pour inventer des paroles de chanson --'

* * *

**The romance of your frozen lips**

Un homme encapuchonné portant un long manteau noir s'engouffra dans une allée sombre, telle une ombre dans la nuit. Axel, c'était son prénom. Les longues manches de son habit recouvraient le poignard qu'il tenait fermement serré dans sa main droite. Un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il jouissait de la sensation que lui procurait la lame au creux de sa paume.

"Baby, oh baby... You're so beautiful when you die... and the blood on your body... it make me crazy... Baby, oh baby, please die for me..." chantonna-t-il tout en marchant. Il savait exactement où il allait et son corps frémissait déjà à la pensée de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Axel n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Ses parents le haïssait car ses cheveux roux leur rappelaient la couleur du sang. Ils le délaissaient au profit de sa soeur. Sa merveilleuse petite soeur... Si belle et si fragile aux yeux de tous. Mais Axel la détestait. Il la tua même par jalousie. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de son extrême beauté. Sa peau blanche contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur du sang. Et ses jolis yeux verts étaient encore plus beau quand la mort se reflétait à l'intérieur. De son vivant, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée si jolie que ça. Et en cet instant, il la trouvait magnifique au point même de vouloir gouter ses lèvres. Un baiser mortel. Les lèvres glacées de sa soeur lui permirent de connaître le bonheur, lui qui n'avait jamais été heureux auparavant. C'est ainsi qu'il continua à tuer, en commençant par ses parents. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Et il est si excitant d'avoir ce fil entre les mains. C'était un fait, Axel trouvait les gens infiniment plus beaux une fois morts. Le contact de leur peau froide était grisant. Il adorait embrasser des corps sans vie. En revanche, le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas de préférence en ce qui consistait le sexe de sa victime. Fille ou garçon, ce n'était pas important. Mais il devait avouer qu'il prenait quand même plus de plaisir à tuer les garçons. Voir leur fierté se décomposer petit à petit était vraiment attrayant. Axel était même aller jusqu'à violer les morts. Leur faire l'amour, c'était ce qu'il préférait. Mais jamais il n'avait touché une personne comme cela tant qu'elle était vivante. Il trouvait cela sale, écoeurant. Pour lui les gens n'étaient beaux qu'une fois morts. Les humains en vie le répugnaient.

Axel avança encore plus profondément dans l'allée jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'un immeuble. Il connaissait bien ce bâtiment. C'était une boite de nuit en vogue comme pouvait en confirmer la présence de néons brillants à l'entrée. D'habitude, il préférait entrer à l'intérieur pour choisir lui même la personne à qui il ôterait la vie mais ce soir il se contenterait juste de s'adosser au mur de l'entrée en attendant que quelqu'un sorte. Peu importe qui.

La première personne à sortir fut un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Axel le prit d'abord pour une fille mais se ravisa bien vite quand leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux verts. Le nécrophile aborda l'autre garçon, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui montrer son poignard, et il réussit facilement à l'amadouer. Sans trop savoir comment, l'argenté – qui révéla au roux s'appeler Riku – finit par se retrouver acculé contre le mur de la ruelle perpendiculaire à l'allée de la boite de nuit. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'arme de son (sans aucun doute) futur agresseur.

"Tu veux me tuer?" demanda-t-il, pourtant sûr de la réponse.

"A ton avis." ironisa Axel.

Les yeux de Riku s'assombrirent mais le roux ne pu y déceler aucune peur dedans. Sans hésiter, le jeune garçon enleva le capuchon qui recouvrait la tête d'Axel et découvrit son visage. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi beau s'amusait à tuer des gens.

"Tu as de beaux cheveux..." murmura l'argenté en laissant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure du nécrophile. "Presque aussi beaux que les miens."

Le roux eut un sourire en coin. Il attrapa les deux poignets de Riku et les joignit ensemble afin de pouvoir les attraper d'une seule main. De sa main libre, celle qui tenait le poignard, il caressa la joue de sa future victime.

"Tu n'as pas peur de mourir?" s'enquit Axel.

"Pas si mon assassin est un mec aussi sexy."

Nouveau sourire de la part du roux. Ce type était vraiment différent de ses autres. Il aurait sans doute beaucoup plus de plaisir à le voir souffrir. Car même s'il jouait les durs, une fois qu'il aurait commencé à lui taillader la chair, l'argenté ne serait sûrement plus d'humeur à plaisanter.

Il mit la lame de son couteau contre la joue de Riku. Ce dernier frémit au contact de l'objet froid sur sa peau. Le roux avança sa tête de façon à ce que le souffle des deux garçons puisse s'entremêler

"Par quoi vais-je commencer? Ton cou?" s'interrogea tout haut Axel.

"Comme tu veux."

Riku colla alors ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le baiser était chaud. C'était désagréable. Axel commença à entailler la joue du plus jeune mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il pressa encore plus fort ses lèvres contre celles du roux, une lueur de défi brillant dangereusement à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts. Mais quand il voulut forcer le barrage des lèvres de l'autre garçon, il se prit une gifle.

"C'est dégoutant." murmura Axel, sentant pourtant une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

"Tu ne voulais pas me violer avant de me tuer? Oh... Mais peut-être voulais-tu le faire après. Nécrophile, c'est ça? J'ai juste?"

"Tout juste."

Les deux garçons sourirent. Axel entailla encore plus profondément la joue de sa victime jusqu'à en détacher un morceau de chair qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat.

"Oh... Mon beau visage..."

"Je ne l'abimerai pas plus." dit simplement le roux.

"Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas me tuer."

"La curiosité est un vilain défaut."

"Oui, tu as raison... Et si je fermais les yeux? Ca serait peut-être plus excitant." murmura l'argenté en s'exécutant.

"Non. Ouvre-les." ordonna Axel.

"Et si j'ai pas envie? Tu sais... J'aurais préféré que tu me violes de mon vivant. Si tu n'avais pas ce... penchant pour les morts, j'aurais été ravi de sortir avec toi."

"Tu parles beaucoup... Mais tu ne cries pas assez." Tout en disant cela le nécrophile avait ouvert la chemise de l'autre garçon et s'amusait à présent à lui laisser quelques marques sur le torse à l'aide de son poignard.

"Ah? Tu m'en vois désolé mais même si je suis gay, je ne suis pas une chochotte pour autant."

"C'est dommage. Je voudrais t'entendre crier..." lui intima le roux tout près de l'oreille.

"Viole-moi et tu m'entendras crier." répondit Riku en ouvrant les yeux.

"Hors de question."

"C'est dommage."

Les deux garçons se fixèrent du regard. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot mais Axel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de taillader le corps de l'argenté.

"Tu n'es pas marrant." décréta finalement le nécrophile, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. "Puisque tu ne crieras pas, je vais t'achever tout de suite."

"Fais donc. De toute façon, je mourrais bien un jour alors autant mourir tout de suite."

Axel sourit. Il lécha avidement son poignard pour y enlever le sang avant le mettre juste sous la gorge de Riku.

"Quelque chose à ajouter avant de mourir?" demanda le roux.

"Oui. J'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à violer mon corps inanimé. Ah... et j'oubliais... Quel est ton nom?"

"Axel."

"D'accord. Alors on se reverra en enfer... Axel."

Riku sourit sincèrement en disant cela. La mort de lui faisait absolument pas peur et Axel fut un peu déçu quand il constata qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de voir de la peur dans ses yeux quand il le tuerait. Il visa le coeur de l'argenté et au moment même où il enfonçait la lame dans l'organe, le cri de sa victime résonna dans la ruelle.

"La vache... Ca fait mal..." haleta-t-il alors que le couteau s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa poitrine.

Un sourire dangereux étira les lèvres d'Axel. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui.

Les yeux de Riku s'écarquillèrent quand le roux appuya d'un coup sec sur son arme. Du sang gicla, éclaboussant leurs deux visages. Puis les pupilles du plus jeune se dilatèrent tandis qu'un mince sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Le nécrophile retira le couteau de la plaie et eut alors l'horreur de constater qu'une fois ainsi, le jeune homme paraissait beaucoup moins séduisant qu'avant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva le cadavre horriblement laid à côté de ce qu'était le garçon une fois en vie. Axel pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Riku. Rien. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Il lâcha les deux mains de l'argenté qu'il tenait fermement serrées et les regarda tomber mollement avec dégout. Le corps de garçon se retrouva propulsé dans ses bras, et le sang coulant de sa plaie tâcha le manteau d'Axel. Peu à peu l'odeur de la mort commença à se répandre autour de lui, lui donnant la nausée. Le roux lâcha le corps, le laissant s'écraser par terre, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il s'adossa au mur opposé et glissa doucement le long de la paroi. Il regarda le cadavre de l'autre garçon. Ce n'était pas excitant du tout. Ses yeux se brouillèrent par ce qu'il lui sembla être des larmes. Ses larmes. Il baissa les yeux sur son arme tachée de rouge et serra la lame fort jusqu'à ce que son sang vienne de mêler à celui de l'argenté. Un sentiment indescriptible s'empara alors de lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser plus en détail que déjà il s'évanouissait. Avant de se fermer, ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le cadavre ensanglanté de Riku.

* * *

N/A : Voilà, voilà! Je crois que j'aime bien trucider Riku moi...


End file.
